McKay's Thoughts
by messersmontana
Summary: The title says it pretty well. Okay, there is a flashback with SG- 1. Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or SG-1. Spoilers: Spoilers through Season 8 for SG-1 and at least after Hide and Seek for Atlantis


McKay's Thoughts

Title: McKay's Thoughts

Author: Trisha Steere (LtColSamanthaCarter)

This is a repost. Posted on 7/31/2004

Summary: The title says it pretty well. Okay, there is a flashback with SG- 1. Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or SG-1. Spoilers: Spoilers through Season 8 for SG-1 and at least after Hide and Seek for Atlantis

McKay sat in his new makeshift lab and marveled at his new gizmos he had to study. He picked one up and examined it, trying to figure out what made it work.

As he read some of the alien dialect to make sure there wasn't another accident like the personal body shield, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

There was one thing that kept going through his mind since arriving here and seeing all this wonderful technology. That one thing was, wouldn't Samantha Carter love to get her hands on this stuff.

He thought of her often these last few days, and now was thinking of the last conversation he had with her. He had gone to see her the day before they had made their trip from Earth to Atlantis. Sam had told him that she would really miss him.

He was so happy that they'd become friends two years earlier and had called each other often, especially while Daniel was ascended. Although he knew that she didn't feel anything more than friendship for him, he could still dream.

Flashback

McKay walks up to Carter's door and knocks.

"Come in." She says as she pulls her head out of what looks like a giant turtle shell. "Hey Rodney, what's up?" She asks as she smiles at him.

"Hey Major, I mean Colonel Carter. I just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to have one last lunch with me?" He asked her with a grin on his face. "My treat."

Sam shrugged. "Well, I was going to have a late lunch with Teal'c, Daniel, and General O'Neill. But I could use a coffee break, will that do?" She asked him.

He nodded and smiled at her. "That would be perfect. I could do coffee."

AS they left her lab and headed for the commissary, Sam looked at him. "General O'Neill and I asked the cook to make sure that if they put lemon on anything to mark it or let us know. Well, at least until tomorrow after you leave."

He beamed at her. "Did you really? I'm touched."

They passed a lot of SGC personnel who kept staring at them. "I guess they're not used to us talking civil to each other after what happened the last two times I visited the SGC, huh?" He said and he laughed, which only brought more stares.

Sam laughed with him. "I guess not. Only General O'Neill knows that we are friends and get along now. So, they're probably waiting for the fireworks like last time."

They continued on in silence, only speaking while getting their trays. They carried them over to a table away from the others in the commissary and sat down.

Once seated, Sam got serious. "Are you excited or scared?"

He looked up at her. "Truthfully?" he asked her. At her nod, he looked around and continued. "I'm scared to death. I mean, I am excited about going out there... to Atlantis. But it does scare me that we may not find a way to get back home." He confided.

Sam nodded. "Now you know how it feels every time we go through the Stargate." She replied.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that you didn't ask to go yourself instead of letting me go." He told her.

Sam leaned in closer. "I actually thought about it for about a second. Then the voice of reason told me to let you have your turn and your adventure. It also told me that I'm needed here, in case the gate breaks down or something."

She got a far off look on her face. "Plus there's someone here that I care about and I couldn't stand to be that far away from him, not knowing there might not be a way back."

He nodded. "Oh, that's right, you told me about what's his name. Steve wasn't it." He asked her knowing full well his real name.

Sam felt guilty because it wasn't Pete's face she had running through her head, she'd meant that she couldn't stand to be that far away from Jack and not get home. She didn't correct him, only nodded.

He thought he would be nice and not mention who he knew she was thinking of. He'd learned a lot about her in the last couple of years. First thing was that she was in love with General Jack O'Neill. She never came right out and said it, but she did talk about him a lot during their phone calls.

In the months that she'd been dating the cop, she'd barely told him anything about this guy or even how she met him. She didn't come across as a woman in love with her boyfriend.

Coming out of her thoughts of Jack, Sam looked back at McKay. "I'm sorry Rodney; I guess I'm just a little preoccupied. I have to give a lecture at the Academy tomorrow and all week."

He smiled at her. "How about I walk you back to your lab? Since you won't be here to see me off tomorrow, I'd like to say goodbye to you without so many people around." He said as he got up.

Sam also stood and collected her tray. "That would be very nice of you McKay. I do wish I could be here tomorrow to say goodbye, but this has been planned for a while now. I'd be too tempted to go through with you all anyway." She said as they headed for her lab.

Once there, Sam closed the door so they'd have no audience. "You know Dr. Rodney McKay, when I first met you I thought you were a pain in my six. And even a couple of years ago, you had me going crazy. But when we got to know each other over the course of the last two years, well I count you as one of my closest friends. Well outside of SG-1 and Cassie." She chuckled.

McKay had one of the biggest grins on his face. "You know, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. And I want you to know that you are my best friend." He replied.

She smiled back at him. "I'm glad that we got to know each other and I'm gonna miss you." She reached out and hugged him. "Please be careful and find a way back. I may need your help here someday." She whispered.

He held her tight. "I'll try; just keep a light shinning for us, huh?" He replied, then before letting her go he whispered. "I hope that everything works out for you and O'Neill. You deserve to be happy." Then he pulled away.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. Then she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Take care my friend and be safe." She turned away before she started to cry.

end flashback

Yes, Samantha Carter would be in heaven right now if she were here in this lab. McKay only wished that someday soon he could share his new toys with her and the rest of the SGC. He also hoped that Sam got her man by the time he got back to Earth.

Okay, enough day dreaming. He really needed to get back to work.

The End


End file.
